NCIS weaknesses
by Abc192837
Summary: Complete TIVA fanfic! Tony and Ziva find themselves flying to Tel Aviv to have a meeting with Eli when some shocking news gets told, she is left with a whole lot of responsibility and no clue how to handle it, when the get to back to the states they realise they haven't just got more responsibility but a weakness someone wants to exploit! Rule 12, family
1. Chapter 1: Tel Aviv and Meetings

SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN MEANING TO WRITE IT DOWN FOR AGES! SORRY IN ADVANCE FOR ANY SPELLING OR PUNCTIONATION (I THINK I SPELT THAT WRONG) MISTAKES AS MY ENGLISH IS NOT VERY GOOD! HOPE YOU ENJOY READ ON...

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS SADLY! EXCEPT ALEX!

Chapter 1: Tel Aviv and Meetings

Ziva POV

This was defiantly not what I was planning to do on our week off. I love Israel but getting sent there for a meeting with my father wasn't what I had in mind. Apparently my father requested it and the director decided it would be good and I can't say no to her without losing my job sooo... Here I am sitting in a plane with Tony (my protection and another reason I wasn't told) . I know Jenny knew something more and my father told her not to say anything but if she was willing to send me to Israel it is something big. Tony was completely oblivious to my sour mood and was just excited about being in Israel for long enough to actually see some sights. Luckily the flight was almost over so I wouldn't have to kill him for constantly asking what we could do or when could we go to the beach.

"We will be landing in five minutes please buckle your seat belts for a safe landing."

We both stayed silent as the voice faded out as quickly as it came, I knew tony was dying to ask me a question but after giving him a look he decided he valued his life to much. Walking off the privet jet Officer Hadar met us.

"Hey, Hadar nice to see you again mate." Tony said offering his hand, Officer only glared at him, didn't make an attempt to be civil.

"Agent Dinozzo. Officer David," he said sharply.

"Special Agent David." I corrected and he gave me a sour look. "Just take us to my father." I said and he led us to the car. I stared out the window as the scenery flew past. It all came back to me as I watched the familiar view of a path I have driven so many times in my past. I missed Israel so much but being here I couldn't help but miss America now. Especially Ryan, my boyfriend. It is weird saying that word, we had been together for 6 months now. He got on with everyone at work, except Tony. Tony despised him from the first day they met. He learnt his lesson though when I had a go at him for not even trying. But considering he was drunk at the time I don't think it sunk in as he still gets moody or annoyed whenever I mention Ryan at all. Saying that he had a bad feeling about him or I didn't deserve him. I know Ryan wouldn't hurt me though. He said he loved me months ago and continues to tell me that even when I said I couldn't say it back yet. He promised I could call him anytime of the day while I am here. He is sweet and romantic not to mention undeniably hot. I missed him but knew I would see him soon. Tony tried a conversation with Hadar but it was obvious he was just being sarcastic. It only took a few minutes for us to arrive at Mossad but when I looked out the window we weren't there. We were at the house. My childhood home. I tensed and the other two immediately noticed but didn't comment. Something was wrong, Aba never went home claiming Mossad was his home. It was only a place for me, Tali and Ari to grow up in. It only brought back sad memories.

"He is in his office. Follow me." Officer Hadar said getting out the car.

"I know where I am going. I did grow up here." I said and Tony sent me a look and then took in the house. It wasn't really a house more of a mansion. It had 4 floors, 13 bedrooms, 3 offices, 2 living rooms, a servants quarter (really just a couple of spare rooms for the maid and butler) a large kitchen and a 42 acre garden. All the furniture is all expensive, too expensive, and it was all vintage. You could see a couple of balconies from the front. There was a swimming pool and jacuzzi in the back garden. I lead a stunned Tony up the 2nd floor, where I knew my father would be. I had never described where I grew up because I never thought it matters. I knew not many kids grew up in a house like this but I was just used to it. It was more of a Mossad house as a load of important out of town connections would stay here whenever around. Tony had recovered from his shock by the time we stood in front of the door of my fathers office. For the first ever time I didn't knock I just went in, my father would shout at me if I ever did that when I was younger. The office had a mahogany desk with a giant plush spinning chair behind with two smaller ones in front. Papers were all neatly stacked across the desk and filing cabinets dotted the walls. Two windows were behind him overlooking the garden and swimming pool. My Aba sat behind the desk and looked up when we walked in.

"Ziva! Shalom!" He said and came from behind the desk to hug Me. Both Tony and I tensed but I shortly hugged him back. He gestured for us to sit down. "Agent Dinozzo." Eli said with a cold look that Tony mirrored without answering.

"Shalom Aba." I said as he sat back down across from us. "What did you ask me here for?" I didn't want to waist time with pleasantries.

He took his glasses off, wiping his forehead and pinching the bridge of his nose. "It isn't so simple to give you a straight answer, Zivaleh." He said, "but I will try. As you know I had Ari before I found your Ima. And he came when his own mother died, well... I had a daughter with someone else as well-"

"What!?" I shouted standing up, "I have a half sister! That you never thought to tell me about!" I was mad, I thought that I had no family left and I still do why is he telling me now.

"Calm down, Ziva. By the time I was told you were in America." Eli said.

"I won't calm down! I have a sister and you have known for years and never thought to tell me!" I shouted at him.

"Ziva-"

"No. Why!? Why did you never tell me!?" I felt a hand on the top of my back, which instantly calmed me. Tony. I looked up at him he had stood up beside me watching. When I had calmed down he sat back down and so did I. I didn't look at my Aba but knew he was watching us closely.

"As I was saying..." he continued, "I had a girlfriend for a couple of months. She didn't tell me that she got pregnant until a few years ago when the child was diagnosed with breast cancer. She went into remission for a while after and I visited her a couple of times. Her name is Chloe. Her mother died a year after I found out. Ziva, I never told you was because I believed she was going to die but when she went into remission it was too late, it had been too long I was worried you would become mad at me."

"And now?" I asked.

"I am telling you now because she died yesterday after relapsing. And she herself had a daughter. You and I are her only living relatives. Which is why I have told you, her father dies before she was born. She has been staying with some Mossad Officers, but she does not understand Hebrew only English so it is hard for her to understand people. I asked you here, to tell that if you do not take the child into your custody she will stay here and start training for Mossad." He said. What I have a niece? And he wants ME to take her in?

"What?" I sat there shocked and looked over at tony. He was stunned as he stared at my father like he had grown a third head. "You can't possible think I can make a decision just like that. I do not know the first thing about children!" I was shocked how could my father think I would just be fine with this taking I child into my care when all I have been trained to be or do is an assassin not a mother. I was shocked when Tony spoke up in our silence.

"How old is she?" He asked.

"2 or 3 I think." Aba answered and Tony looked confused that he didn't know his own granddaughters age but I wasn't surprised.

"What's her name?" Tony asked and Eli looked taken aback and confused.

"I am not sure... I can get them to bring her in, they will be able to tell you."

"You mean you don't even know your granddaughters name?" Said Tony leaning forward.

"I am a very busy man, Agent Dinozzo." And At that moment I realised I had to do it. I couldn't leave a little girl in a country where she didn't even speak the language. But I didn't know the first thing about looking after a child.

"I will do it. May I meet her?" I said and they both looked shocked at my quick agreement Tony had a huge grin on his face whereas my father looked slightly sad. Aba nodded he pressed a button on the receiver on his desk.

"Mary, bring the child up." He said and we all sat in silence as we waited. Only five minutes later the door slowly opened and the maid walked in with a very small child behind her. The child had brown curly hair and bright blue eyes. She wore some scruffy old pink shorts and a pink vest. Her eyes studied us as ours studied hers. A purple backpack was slung over her shoulder and she clutched a teddybear. Panic struck me as I looked at this little girl she clearly needed taking care of. But I cannot care for a child I am unable, I just can't i don't know anything about them. I looked up at the other two. Aba had gone back to a bit of paperwork and didn't even glance at his granddaughter before him. Tony looked up at me with a smile on his face, once looking at me he saw my panic. He was the only one who could read me no matter what. He stood up and walked towards the small girl. He knelt down so he was at her level and held out his hand.

"Hello, my name is Anthony Dinozzo. But you can call me Tony. What it is your name?" He said and she gently reached out and shook his giant hand compared to her tiny one.

"Alex." She whispered almost in audible.

"Well, Alex, it is very nice to meet you." He turned around and pointed at me. "That's Ziva. She's gonna be looking after you, okay?" He spoked so softly I had never heard such tenderness in his voice. I gave out a small wave when she looked at me but didn't speak.

"What about Mommy?" Alex asked and I immediately tensed but Tony didn't miss a beat.

"Mommy isn't here right now, sweetie." He said, then pointed at the bear in her arms, "What's this ones name?"

"That's Maple. Mommy brought her the day I was born." She said with a smile.

"Well did you name her?" He asked and she nodded. "That's a very pretty name, Alex. Maple must be the same age as you then, how old are you?" Tony asked.

"3."

"Wow, that means your a gonna be a big girl soon. Doesn't it?" He said and she nodded again her smile growing. "Do you wanna come sit with us while we talk about some other things and then you can come with us. She nodded and took Tony's hand as he lead her over to the chair. Realising there wasn't a spare chair he picked her up and placed her on his lap as he sat down. I was speechless I never knew tony was good with children.

"You know we arranged for you to stay a week as social services wish for you to get to know her before taking her to America and that Chloe's funeral is in 3 days." Hearing her mothers name Alex's head snapped up to look at Eli, he didn't take notice. "We needed Agent Dinozzo here to sign for her also as she is being taken to another country you need someone close to you to be able to make sure everything is fine on your part." My Aba said and I looked to Tony, he nodded but didn't lookup from the little girl in his lap as she played with her bear. A small smile appeared on my face at the scene and I had no clue why, I just found it adorable. We have a car outside waiting for you, her clothes will be brought down and Ziva you know where you are staying. Money has been placed in your banks for your stay here and the funeral is on Tuesday at 11 the reading of her will is the same time the next day. on Saturday if you are keeping her you need to go to the embassy and sign the forms otherwise drop her of here. Your flight is Saturday night. You are dismissed." He said without looking up once from the document he was reading. Tony sent me a look of question as to why he had turned even more hostile and I just shrugged. We stood up Tony placing Alex on his hip. Like a natural, I thought then turned to my Aba.

"Shalom." I said and he didn't even answer as we left.


	2. Chapter 2: Love and Heart-Breaks

Chapter 2: Love and Heart-Break

Tony POV.

I had seen the panic written on her face, ziva was a ninja but I knew she could be a great mother. Now we were in a Ferrari driving to a hotel we would be staying at.  
"You know James Bond had a car like this in his 20th film, that was amazing the stunts. I mean scene 12 what was with that fight..." Ziva sent me a look to shut up. God, she looked beautiful in her short shorts and tank top. Stop it, stop it, she is just your partner and she has a boyfriend. But I couldn't help hoping that she liked me like I liked her, more loved her like. This reminds me of the red dragon when dolhrayde (a investigator) falls in love with his blind co-worker Reba but when they have sex his 'red dragon' try's to posses him because he is destined to kill her. It reminds me of that without the whole red dragon and killing part and Ziva isn't blind. We arrived at a posh 5 star hotel and I grabbed Alex and passed her off to Ziva who suddenly looked panicked. I gave her an encouraging smile before taking the bags.  
"David." Zi said to the clerk who showed us to the rooms. It was on the second floor. The man left us at the door with the key and we entered. To my right was a breakfast bar with stools and two doors which I guessed led to the other bedrooms a double king sized bed lay in the middle of the room with a window one side and a door to a balcony on the other. A sofa and a TV were on my left.  
"Nice room." I said.  
"What it doesn't remind you of any movie, tony?" Ziva said sarcastically.  
"I don't quote EVERYTHING to a movie." I defended and she just rolled her eyes at me. Which was adorable. Stop it, I thought, I really need to stop thinking about Zi like that. I placed Alex's bags in the first room and looked over at them. Okay it was sooo surprising when Eli said Ziva needed to take in a kid. But I knew instantly that she would cos if Alex stayed here she would most defiantly have to be a trained Assassin and that is no life for a child. When I went through the second door expecting another bedroom similar to the one through the other door; single bed, bedside table, windows along the right wall (left in this room) and a wardrobe. But it was a bathroom, en suite. I brought my bags back out and told Ziva.  
"I'll call the front desk." She looked down at a sleeping Alex, unsure what to do. I reached forward and took her into my arms careful not to wake her. But her eyes opened.  
"Shhhh, princess, how about we get you into your PJs then you can go back to sleep?" I murmured and ziva gave me a questioning look at the nickname princess. I smiled at her and took Alex through to the other room. It was 11:30pm. Once into some pretty purple shorts and vest Pyjamas I lifted her up and placed her under the sheet in the bed. Her eyes were closed but I knew she wasn't asleep yet.  
"Mommy reads me bedtime stories. Can you tell me a story, Tony?" She asked with out opening her eyes. She truly was adorable I never knew I knew what to do with kids but suddenly when I saw her I knew what I had to do.  
"Of course, sweetie..." I told her the story of Cinderella but by the time I got to the invitation to the ball she was fast asleep so I stopped. When I looked up from the sleeping child I saw ziva leaning against the doorframe watching us. Standing up we both walked back into the main room before speaking.  
"They can't change the room or have a spare one so I will just sleep on the couch." Ziva said and I smiled and caught her arm before she could turn away.  
"We have slept in the same bed before." I said as flashes of our undercover mission came into my mind. Her bare skin against mine. I shook my head a tiny bit to get rid of the thoughts. It wasn't helping that I hadn't had sex in 7 months, when i realised my feelings for Ziva. She nodded and I released my grip on her. "I brought loads of movies so I was thinking Goldfinger?" I said which made her laugh. I love her laugh I swear from now on I am going to make her laugh as much as I can.  
"Okay, go set it up, I am gonna call Ryan quickly." She said and my smile immediately fell. I really didn't like Ryan. She had asked before if I was jealous and I had said no a little too quickly which I know she noticed. I was extremely jealous not that I would ever admit that outside of my own head, especially to her. She noticed the change in my mood but didn't comment, thankfully.

Ziva POV

I went into the bathroom and pressed 2 on my speed dial, calling his home phone. I tried to ignore the way Tony looked when I mentioned Ryan. He looked sad and annoyed. I thought he was jealous before and asked him he of course said no but he said it to quickly. Sometimes I thought Tony had feelings for me but then he always went on about his most resent date or the girl he had sex with the night before. I really annoyed me when I felt a pang in my heart whenever he told me, which I couldn't tell what that meant. On the 3rd ring someone answered.  
"Hello, Ryan's phone?" Said a woman's voice. Then she giggled, "Ryan, stop it. I am answering your phone." She said and I froze.  
"Hi, who are you and is Ryan there?" I said, she was probably just his sister and they were playing a game or something.  
"Ummm..." She moaned, "Ryan, right there baby, yeah, god, I am coming... Oh, sorry I am Ryan's girlfriend he is busy, oh yeah, there right there, fuck me, Ryan, fuck me." She said.  
"I am, love, I am." I heard Ryan's voice moan. I hung up. There was no mistaking what they were doing. A tear slid down my cheek as the phone slid from my hand. Tony must have heard the phone hit the floor as a few seconds later he tried to open the door and when that didn't work he knocked.  
"Zi? You okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah." I said but my voice shook and he noticed.  
"Zi? The truth?" Tony said again. I went and opened the door. I immediately lent into Tony, resting my head in the crook of his neck. I hadn't noticed more tears had slid down my cheeks.  
"What'd he do?" He murmured, wrapping his arms around me as I wrapped mine around his waist. I shook my head not wanting to tell him but wanting to all the same. "Shhh, what'd he do Zi?" He asked again, burying his face in my hair. When I didn't answer he pulled back to look me in the eye. Only a few tears had escaped and he wiped them with his thumb.  
"A girl answered and said some stuff." I said so quietly in was barely audible. He pulled me against him again.  
"He's cheating on you." He said and I nodded against the side of his neck. "Me, Gibbs and McGee will give him a piece of our mind when we get back I promise." I pulled slightly back just so I could look him in the eye and rolled my eyes. He was so sweet. I don't have a clue why I did what I did next I just did it. I kissed him. He kissed me back instantly. It was hot and passionate, my arms snaked around his neck and his round my waist pulling me as close as possible. We stumbled our way to the bed as his tongue traced my lip begging for entrance. I allowed him as our tongues wrestled for dominance. I pushed him back so that he fell on the bed and I lay on top of him. As quickly as I could I undid the buttons on his shirt, when his hands caught mine, stopping me. He flipped us over and pulled away sitting up.  
"Ziva..." He murmured a slight warning as I sat up as well. I kissed across his shoulder whilst taking his shirt off. I needed this, I needed comfort, revenge and I needed him. "Stop, Zi." He said and I pulled back as he turned to look at me. I could see pain in his eyes.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because your doing this for revenge and I care about you to much to let you regret about it tomorrow." He murmured and I cast my eyes downward at his words. He really cared about me.  
"You care about me?" I whispered. And he stroked my cheek which made me look him in the eyes.  
"Of course I do, Zi." He said, there was no joking in his eyes.  
"You were jealous?" This he looked away at my question.  
"Yes." He murmured.  
"Tony-" I said but he interrupted me.  
"Shhh, lets just go to sleep." And we did I stayed awake watching him for a while until I finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: I Am Sorry's and Beaches

Chapter 3: I Am Sorry's and Beaches

Tony POV

I woke up to see a little girl staring at me. What the...? Then yesterday all came flooding back to me. I told Ziva I cared for her. She had a niece. We were in Israel.  
"Hey, princess, what are you doin' up?" I looked at the clock and sat up, 6:48am.  
"Couldn't sleep. I am bored." She said, she was adorable as she still clung to the teddy, Maple.  
"Well, why don't we see whats on TV?" I asked and she nodded. I picked her up, swinging her in circles as she laughed. I placed her on the sofa and turned the TV on luckily it was in English. Once on a kids show was on I went to make some coffee. Ziva sat at the breakfast bar two cups of coffee in front of her, she passed me one as I sat next to her. Though she wouldn't meet my eyes.  
"Tony..." She murmured.  
"Don't worry about it, Zi. It's fine. Trust me I understand." I said, watching her.  
"It isn't though, I played with your emotions. I am sorry." She said still not looking at me.  
"It's okay. I'm fine, sweetcheeks. So, anyway I was thinking today beach?" I said trying to get off the topic of what I was feeling.  
"Okay, I will go get ready. What about Alex?" She said.  
"Well, once your ready, you can help her get into a swimsuit I think I saw one in there last night." I said and looked at the shock on her face.  
"By myself?" She asked and I laughed.  
"I'll help you once I am changed, sweetcheeks." I said and kiss her on the cheek, which shocked us both, before I stood up and went to Alex.  
"Hey, princess." I said, not turning back to watch Ziva go into the bathroom which I really wanted to do. Alex turned to me.  
"We are gonna go to the beach, okay? Would you like that?" I said.  
"Yeah!" She said jumping up on her knees facing me. "But what about mommy?" I froze, not sure what to say. So I picked her up and walked over to the breakfast bar placed her on the side.  
"We'll talk about that in a minute, okay, stay here I am just gonna order breakfast, what do you want?"  
"Lucky charms" She said immediately and I called the front desk. I ordered Lucky Charms, a bowl of fruit, two muffins, a jug of water and 6 bottles of water and some over stuff for a picnic. By the time I had hung up Ziva came out of the bathroom. She wore cargo short shorts with a beige tank top, her hair was in a braid and she wore flip flops. She was beautiful. She watched me watch her as she sat down at the breakfast bar.  
"I ordered breakfast and some other stuff, 'Kay?" I said and she nodded.  
"What about mommy?" Alex asked and I sat in front of he so her feet rested on my legs.  
"Alex what did mommy say might happen if the doctors can't help her get better?" I asked.  
"She said she would go with the angels and they will take away the pain. Mommy said I go with someone else and I must not be sad cos' she won't be able to come back and that I should be happy cos' with the angels she will watch over me and she won't hurt no more." Alex said. Ziva surprised me by taking the child in arms and hugging her.  
"Alex, sweetie, that's where she has gone. She went with the angels to make the pain go away. So you are gonna stay with me okay?" Ziva said and the little girl burst into tears.  
"I-I-I d-don't want m-mommy to g-go." She sobbed while Ziva rocked her.  
"I know and I am sorry she had too. But she will always be in your heart and she said not to be sad. I know you miss her, but she was hurting and only the angels could help. And once you go to the angels you can't come back. She will always be watching so never forget that okay." Ziva said. A knock was heard at the door. I left the two and got everything from the door.  
"Princess?" I said and Alex looked up. "Your Lucky Charms are here?" I placed the bowl in front of her and she immediately dug in making a mess at the same time. I put the bowl of fruit on the side and handed a muffin to Ziva. "A blueberry muffin for the lady?" I said, "I'm just gonna get ready." Alex was still on Ziva's lap and I kissed both their head without even realising before I went into the bathroom. After changing into my trunks and a James Bond movie t-shirt I walked back out and tried to ignore how good it felt feeling Zivas eyes run me up and down. Alex had finished her lucky charms but still had a few tears running down her face. I walked over and wiped them away before saying, "Lets stop crying, mommy wouldn't want that would she. I wanna see that beautiful smile and we can go get ready for the beach!" She smiled so I picked her up and spun her around again as she giggled. I carried her through to her room with Ziva following behind.

"Why don't you pick what you want to wear and me and Ziva will find your swimsuit." She started pulling all her clothes out of her bag and I gestured for Zi to take over she looked slightly panicked. But she looked through the bag with Alex and found the pink one piece. I knelt down beside them and started helping Alex take her clothes off the Ziva put her swimsuit on but as she was about to put the purple shorts and T-shirt on above it I stopped her. She looked up the question in her eyes. But I stood up and got the sunscreen I had brought a 50 factor as well as 10 and 20 just in case I burnt. I handed it to Zi and she rubbed it in while Alex watched curiously. "Wazzat?" She asked.  
"Sunscreen, Princess, so you don't burn." I said and smiled at her. Once she was dressed I left them and went to put the picnic things in a bag I had brought. I also put Alex's spare clothes in. Ziva came through with Alex on her hip. The scene made my heart skip a beat. "Ready?" I asked and they both nodded. We were about to leave when I stopped them, "Wait." I went and got mine and Zivas sunglasses and my spare pair. When I went back over I put mine on and Zivas on herself for her the a put my spare pair on Alex, though they just slipped off as the were to big. But it made her laugh. "I think we need to get you some, 'Kay?" I said and she nodded.  
"Pink!" She said.  
"Okay we will get you some pretty pink ones." Said Ziva as we walked out the door. Ziva drove to the beach in the Ferrari. It was quiet barely anyone around, she assured me it was constantly checked for bombs or land mines so it was safe. The water was clear and huge rocks, that you can climb, broke up the different beaches. There was a small shop selling ice creams and beach things which we went over and brought Alex some pink sunglasses which she loved. We rented some deck chairs and took them down to the beach. I took my top off and couldn't ignore the way Zivas eyes raked my chest and six pack. She licked her lips which made me bite back a moan. She didn't mean it she was just teasing me, trying to get things back to normal. I helped Alex out of her clothes (not her swimsuit) and told her any rules I could think of about the beach. When I looked up Ziva was watching us in the bikini she wore to Miami, laying on the chair with her book. I couldn't help my mouth drop a little as I looked at her. She was so beautiful. Not to mention undeniably hot and sexy.  
"Shut your mouth Dinozzo, you'll catch bees." She said and I grinned.  
"Catch flies, sweetcheeks, not bees." I said which made her roll her eyes.  
"Same difference." She said not looking up from her book. Someone tugged on my arm and I looked down.  
"Can we go swimming?" Alex asked.  
"Of course, we can princess." I said and picked her up. I ran down the beach without but flip flops. "Ow ow ow. Hot sand hot sand hot sand!" I said as Alex and Ziva laughed at me jumping up and down on the spot. I ran in to the sea and looked up at Ziva who was smirking at me. I played jump the waves with Alex for a while before carrying her deeper in and swimming with her on my shoulders. When I looked back up at Ziva she hadn't moved and was watching us, I gestured her to come in and she nodded. Running over, completely oblivious to the hot sand. She swam over to us and smiled taking Alex from me. She was about to swim off when I grabbed her, spinning her round as both she and Alex laughed. Turning around I pulled Ziva closer and wrapped her arms around my neck so she was clinging to my back the same way Alex clung to hers. I swam until I could touch the floor and turned back around, much to Zivas surprise as her arms were still wrapped around my neck. She stood on my toes and didn't move away. My eyes locked with hers and I couldn't help leaning closer to her (if possible. My arms wrapped around her waist and my hands lay on the bare skin of her lower back, I could feel her body pressed against mine. I wanted to kiss her so bad but didn't know if she would kiss me back. I decided to just go for it but before I could Alex decided to make her presence known as she splash us from Zivas back. We jumped away from each other and continued to swim and mess around. Until we got tired and needed a break. We ran back up to the chairs. I set my top on the ground and let Alex sit on it and play in the sand.

"I am going to get some ice cream." Ziva said and ran off towards the shop. she came back with two ice creams and handed one to Alex before sitting down.

"hey where's mine?" I asked and she smirked at me before standing up and sitting in my lap.

"Want some?" zi said and licked one side of the ice cream. Having her that close to me made me lose my train of thought but I licked the other side before wrapping my arms around her waist drawing her closer. She could tell how her closeness affected me. she trailed the tips of her finger across mother crook of my neck and grinned when she heard the hitch in my breathing.

"I affect you that much?" She murmured.

"yes." I said, there was no point in lying. "But do not lie and say I do not affect you."

"you don't." it hurt to hear her say it even when I could tell she was lying.

"Liar." I accused, "we shall just have to test it." She looked at me confused and when I didn't move or say anything else she stood up and knelt down by Alex.

"Alex do you wanna go climb on the rocks?" She asked and Alex jumped up shouting yeah before running off down the beach to the rocks. Ziva ran after and I couldn't help but watch her as she played with Alex and jumped from rock to rock. I adored her.


End file.
